Einherjar
Einherjar is a Brakmarian guild that was started during the International beta. Requirements Applicants must be level 150+, with exceptions in rare cases. They also must be Brakmarian in alignment. Guild experience tax is set at 1%, but this can be increased at a player's request. Loyalty to the community is stressed; those who join Einherjar are expected to do so permanently, and in exchange receive support through frequent gifting of equipment and mats, free crafting from a complete array of professions (including the server's original and until recently only full-time lvl 100 tailor), backup in case of aggression, etc. Those who then leave the guild for "greener pastures" are often considered to have gone back on their word to the guild and to the broader Einherjar community; relations with ex-Einherjar can be strained. Applicants are encouraged to first register on the guild website, and then apply through the Einherjar Divisions> Dofus > Application Dropbox section of the forums. Applicants that do not meet the level requirements but who are still lv40+, may apply to the training guild, Einherjar Rising. ETC is no longer our training guild, and now exists as an overflow guild, primarily used for managing alts and inactive members. Hierarchy Einherjar has no leader, with guild decisions made by a four-person Council (Officer rank) that appoints its own members by consensus. All major guild decisions are discussed by this council, and if appropriate are taken to the guild as a whole (as with recruitment). Of course, every member of council has the authority to make appropriate decisions when an urgent matter arises. The Protector rank is given to players that have been with the guild a long time or have become trusted and exemplary members in a short time. These players can control their own guild experience tax and place perceptors. The Manufacturer rank is rarely used, as most members have at least one profession above 60. Reservist is the standard rank for members and confers only the ability to place a perceptor. Other ranks are simply assigned on the basis of fun and do not confer special status. Recruitment decisions are made by consensus of the Council, with input solicited from the guild as a whole. New members are generally kept On approval for a week or two as a trial. Members of Einherjar Rising that want to join the main guild are given priority and put on a recruitment fast track. Guild History Creation ---- Einherjar was an informal "guild" before it was officially created in-game. Mostly composed of a group of players from the original Einherjar "regiment" in the MMORTS game Shattered Galaxy, and lured by the open English beta being discussed on the regiment forums, players first kept in real-time contact via an IRC channel. The then-unheard-of sum of 200,000 kamas was raised in less than a week to buy one of the first houses in Ankama to serve as a guild house and meeting place. Before the w00ts had died down, the group came across an offer of a Guildalogem, and, starting from scratch, frantically scraped together another 200kk in less than a day. The deal was done, the stone was offered up in the temple, and the 3rd of what are now 6 semi-autonomous branches of the multi-game Einherjar guild/clan/regiment was created. On Being A Devil ---- Being Brakmar-aligned has been a core principle of EHJ-Dofus membership since the beginning. Many in the guild felt it tied the members together more closely, as it allowed them participate in PvP together, and the EHJ Brak Guide was one of the first to walk players through all of the first 20 Brakmarian quest levels. Although members were allowed to remain Neutral through the beginning of pay-to-play, they were gently (and then less so) encouraged to go get their wings. Certain Bonta-aligned individuals who had proven their interest in and loyalty to the guild -- but who, at the time, were unable to switch alignments -- have been admitted; however, at the time of this writing, EHJ-Dofus is 100% Brakmarian. Guild Palace ---- EHJ owns -- and were the first guild in Dofus to own -- the epic Lake Palace, the greatest purchasable house in the game. The funds for the astronomical purchase price of 60 million kamas were raised in less than two days after its discovery. A few of the luxuries of the 14-room headquarters are: 11 House Chests (including a 6-chest Vault); every Craft Table (excluding the Pandala-only shield smith anvil) and Maging Profession Table (including a Munster Crusher); a jail with a Chafer spawn; a library with a Poutch Ingball spawn; a garden with Cherry Tree spawn; and an underground lake with fishing spawns. The Lake Palace, secluded in one of the remotest corners of the Koalaks' Mountain territory and rivaled in size by only a few dungeons in Dofus, is the crown jewel of the guild's many houses. http://i25.photobucket.com/albums/c98/Hlincoln/LakePalace-schematic-small.png(1/12th scale) Leadership ---- The first Einherjar Council was composed of BlakeDS, Creslin, ViciousDove, AsianKid, and Samah. Leadership was then passed to Samah, who quit temporarily and handed leadership to DarkGodII. DarkGodII starting playing less often, and his leadership was ceded to KidCut. KidCut's lack of play time lead to Meron being installed as leader near the start of Pay-to-Play and he remained leader until the council reformation of August 2006, when a leaderless council was implemented. The Leader title in Einherjar isn't as significant as it sounds. As in all branches of Einherjar, EHJ-Dofus is run by a Council, each member having equal say. Current Council of Einherjar: *Quarlo *Mizuki *Vilmir *--Vu-- Category: International guilds